Fateful Decision
by ulyferal
Summary: Loneliness and need force two adversaries to risk their careers for a chance at happiness.


**FATEFUL DECISION**

_**A/N: It's been so long since I submitted a piece of erotic fiction that I thought I couldn't any longer but this came to me a month ago and only now was I able to finish it. It's slash and graphic. You have been warned. Enjoy.**_

"Another mission completed without suffering too many bumps and bruises!" Razor commented on the flight home as he shut down his weapon's board. "Even the Turbokat managed to get away relatively unscathed."

"Yeah, my kind of mission though I could wish they'd keep that mutant in jail longer than a few months," T-Bone agreed, enjoying the act of flying now that the adrenalin of battle was winding down within him.

"That would require a major overhaul of the jail, buddy," Razor snorted. "I refuse to worry about it. Viper is locked up for now and I intend to enjoy that fact by going out tonight." A note of anticipation filled his voice.

T-Bone grimaced, glad his partner couldn't see his face. "Oh? Meeting some of your inventor friends, eh?"

His partner snorted again. "You may say that with derision buddy but those so call get togethers are how I come up with all the new weapons and updates to the jet. But no, not meeting my friends tonight. I've got a real date! I met a really nice she-kat the other day when I delivered that sedan and we kind of hit if off well."

The tabby pilot didn't respond at first as he maneuvered the jet into position for entering the slowly opening entrance way to their secret underground flight line then flew down it, the roar of the engines echoing back to them from the walls. Once the jet rested on its turntable, he shut down the engines then relaxed, waiting as they rose upward to the hangar above. He used the time to respond to his partner's comment.

"Good for you, buddy. What's your plan for the night?"

"Oh, I thought dinner and a movie would be good this first time out."

"Sounds like a plan. Hope you have a great time," T-Bone said sincerely.

"So what are you going to do tonight, buddy?"

The platform came to a halt and T-Bone signaled the canopy to open, the two jumped down to the ground then ambled off toward their changing area chatting as they went.

"No plans really, but thought I'd go down to my favorite haunt for a little," the tabby said, carelessly, pulling his sweaty g-suit off.

"Happy hunting then." Jake gave his friend a big grin, already changed in record time and hurrying off to get ready for his date.

Chance took his time pulling on his coveralls before following his friend. He'd lied about his plans. He'd been lying on the subject of dating for more than a year. He hadn't seen to his need for personal contact in all that time which was a very unwise thing to do especially for him.

Kats needed physical contact on a regular basis as it was vital for their health and mental well being. Denying that need led to; loneliness, irritability, insomnia and lack of focus. All symptoms he was now suffering. Though he and Jake traded companionable slaps and hugs occasionally, it just wasn't the same as someone he was more emotionally involved with...they were strictly friends.

When Jake left with a cheery farewell an hour later, Chance was left with only his own bitter thoughts. It grated on him that his shy friend was managing to get his needs met but he, the normal Kat-about-town, couldn't and it was his own fault...that and because of someone he'd met over a year and a half ago.

That person possessed a special uniqueness about them that was extremely rare which Chance adored, but the steamy relationship didn't last. Without warning, his lover said goodbye after only six months together. Chance was devastated and confused as to why it had ended but what was worse, he discovered only a short time after his love had left that he couldn't accept anyone else as none had that special quality he desired so much in his former lover. Everyone else was just too ordinary and didn't satisfy him enough to seek a repeat. So as time passed, he grew more and more desperate to find that same rare lover but it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. The rarity was one thing but since there was no outward sign of the condition he sought, it was nearly an impossible task. However, one day he accidentally came across that uniqueness but it was in an individual he had an on-going contentious relationship with.

Wouldn't ya know it? Find the lover he desired and needed but it was also someone he loathed and antagonized every chance he got. How unfair! But what could he do about it? Even if he was remotely thinking of getting together with this individual despite their contentious relationship, it was way too risky for the both of them. Their careers would be on the line and they couldn't or wouldn't risk that.

And there was one more thing about learning that special person's secret...seeing something he never dreamed would be there...desire...for him? He was stunned! Mirrored in those incredible eyes were the same aching need and desire ... just a flash before it was shuttered quickly away.

He'd been so shocked, he'd nearly given away his distraction to his friend but managed to control his reaction in time to deflect the 'Oh My God!' moment. It wasn't until he was finally alone that he could take time to absorb what he'd learned which only made him want to scream in frustration and anger. How could fate be so cruel? He railed, bitterly. What could he do but deny his feelings and continue on with his search for another with the same uniqueness but he wasn't fooling himself. These kind of people were simply too rare and if he wanted only that then the one he saw with too great a frequency was it. It certainly didn't help matters that the other person wanted him just as badly, if those constant furtive looks were anything to go by.

Why was it the forbidden was so enticing? Whatever the reason, their desire and attraction only grew stronger with each contact. It was a ridiculous situation but one he was helpless to prevent. What a joke! To so desperately desire someone you couldn't and damn well shouldn't have. What a pair they made. He'd laugh if it didn't hurt so much.

It was now some six months since that revelation and as he stood in the center of his apartment staring out into the falling darkness, his body begged him to ignore the danger and just go to the one he ached for. He told it firmly to shut up but his mind had other ideas and began hounding him with difficult questions.

How much longer could he take seeing that person every day and not touch them? Was he willing to harden himself and stay celibate the rest of his life? Good luck with that as it would only make him more angry and depressed and it was very possible he might strike out at his friend or worse, get them killed because he was so unhappy and dangerously distracted.

That last thought made him freeze. It wasn't just possible any longer but likely. He was already past that point and into the danger zone. If he was honest, he realized he was already snapping at his partner and his anger was out of control during missions. He was constantly irritable and he hadn't missed the look of concern in his partner's eyes. Jake hadn't said anything yet but he would soon. If he didn't do something now or sought counseling, what he envisioned would, not could, happen soon. He had to make a decision or the SWAT Kats would be no more...or dead.

"No! I won't let that happen!" He shouted, startling himself. "So what do I do about it?" He stood there indecisively for several minutes longer than came to a momentous decision that would change his life forever. "That's it! I'm tired of looking when I have what I want before me. Damn the consequences! I refuse to live this way any longer so time to step up and do something about it!"

Galvanized into action at last, he ran down the stairs to the garage and went to the hidden entrance to the hangar. He yanked up the manhole cover and leaped down. Minutes later as T-Bone, he made for his cyclotron and was soon roaring across town in the late evening traffic.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It been two hours since T-Bone took up his post outside a balcony waiting for his target to finally get home. He'd been worried someone might see him here but with nightfall, he'd managed to keep hidden in the shadows. A light came on within, ending his wait at last. Peering through the tiny gap in the closed curtain, he saw the one he sought walk to the coat closet with their coat in their paw and hang it up, closing the door. The person was very tired as evidenced by their heavy walk, drooping shoulders, and slow movements.

The person moved as if every effort was difficult but only strength of will kept them moving as they dropped a paper bag on a table near a recliner then headed to the bedroom to change clothing. They returned minutes later wearing boxers and a tee. They dropped into a chair to watch TV and eat their take out food with mechanical-like motions...more of necessity to put fuel in the body rather than any appetite. And still T-Bone made no move...continuing to watch and wait.

When the individual finally rose, shut off the TV then went to the kitchen to dump their trash, T-Bone made his move. Opening the sliding glass door, he slipped inside the apartment and closed it behind him quickly and quietly. Tiptoeing, he went into the bedroom and stepped behind the door to wait.

Minutes later, the tired individual dragged in making for the king size bed. That's when T-Bone made his move, stepping behind the person and murmuring a soft, "Want some company?"

The individual whirled around, body going immediately into a defensive posture. But when they saw who had invaded their home they froze, staring in disbelief.

"What the hell? How dare you break into my apartment!" They finally managed to angrily blurt out.

In answer, T-Bone closed the gap between them, raised a paw upward to the person's neck and pulled them forward and pressing his lips to theirs in a hot, steamy, kiss.

The individual knew they should shove the impertinent tabby away but couldn't seem to get their body to obey as they simply stood there accepting the heat of the kiss. They were so stunned they had no idea what to do next but that kiss was having a very definite affect on him.

The tabby didn't relent as he ate at the others mouth with a deep, intense hunger. He didn't even care if it wasn't returned as long as he could actually touch another being this personally, at last. But his attentions weren't being ignored as the shock factor wore off and the one being kissed responded with as much ardor as the one who started it all. The kiss took on a life of its own...groans, moans, and breathless smooching filled the air with the sounds of passion as tongues delved into hot mouths seeking connection and salving need.

Now that the ice was broken, only then did T-Bone begin roaming his paws over the body in his arms, caressing, stroking the strong back, and glorying in the sheer joy of being holding someone in his arms after so very long. The person being hugged, groaned with undisguised pleasure and returned the hug with almost desperate intensity.

T-Bone didn't mind being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. It felt so wonderful and he wasn't willing to let go for sometime so he kept kissing and hugging. Time seemed to pass without them noticing but breathing was important too so he gently pulled back, releasing the other only enough for him to be able to look in their eyes.

"Why?" Breathed the person, still a bit stunned by the situation.

"Because I couldn't stand it any longer. It was destroying me. I want what makes you different with my every breath. I had a lover like you but they left with no reason and I was so lost without them. I'd been so taken with the difference I couldn't accept an ordinary lover after that then I accidentally learned you were what I longed for but because of who we were, like a fool, I went searching again. But, you wanted me too and I decided tonight, I wouldn't deny my need any longer as I was a danger to myself and my partner. By that kiss, I'm assuming I'm not wrong about how you feel either, hmm?" He murmured, hugging close again while burying his face in the others neck and nuzzling.

Ulysses Feral stood there in stunned surprise. He couldn't resist hugging back despite his racing thoughts, it just felt so good. But what the SWAT Kat had said had his head spinning. To think the tom he'd been lusting after had caught his interest and was actually here in his bedroom telling him he would risk everything to be with the one who treated him and his partner with nothing but derision.

How incredible was this? But was he willing to take the same risk? Could he do any less than this male had done? Come on idiot! Of course you could...aren't you just as lonely, desperate, and needy as he? He's here now, don't be a fool and toss this opportunity away. He berated himself silently. All other sexual contacts he'd had were unsatisfactory but that was his own fault as he was very picky about who he'd be willing to give his female virginity to. But here he was with the object of his desire in his arms. Was this tom the one he would trust and perhaps love enough to allow that? Or was it just lust? What should he do?

I don't know, he said honestly to himself, but what he did know was in some twisted way, he trusted this bold, smart mouthed tom because despite how he felt about the vigilante in general, personally, he knew T-Bone to be an honest, forthright tom. Whether he was a good lover or not, that was yet to be determined. A tiny corner of his mind, he could admit to some fear of being taken like a female. If he'd been brave enough to ask, any female would have told him that was normal. His thoughts were interrupted by a nip to his chin. He shook himself and looked into the masked face questioningly.

"You seemed lost inside your mind and I don't like feeling ignored," T-Bone growled, pulling Feral's head close again and kissing with more passion.

Feral had his answer. Just the feel of those lips and sensing the deep passion behind them were enough for him to risk his career for, his need too great to ignore any longer. And besides this was one very hot tom. So for the first time in his life he surrendered.

T-Bone felt that surrender and roared his triumph in his mind. Time to get what he needed at last. But slowly...he had all night...hell he had all weekend since Razor had said they had no work for tomorrow.

With nothing more to distract them, he let the kiss be the starting point of so much more later. He wanted the slow route...to savor and to enjoy every delicious moment of getting acquainted. The bed could wait.

Since they'd both been bereft of physical touch, that was what he focused on first. Deepening the kiss, he used his paws to caress and stroke the others body.

Feral sighed and relaxed into the touch and wonderful kiss. He could feel T-Bone wasn't in a hurry to do anything more than hug, touch, and kiss. That was what he wanted as well so began his own exploring with his fingers.

Though T-Bone's g-suit made touch a bit difficult, just stroking the broad, well muscled back was enough to elicit a deep sigh of pleasure from the tom. His soon to be lover was just as powerfully built and well maintained as his own body was much to his pleasure. He loved the feel of those strong muscles he could feel under his fingers as he stroked the arms and back of his companion.

T-Bone was equally enamored of the strong back he was caressing. Feral would be a challenge in bed but that would just add spice to their lovemaking and he looked forward to making the tom surrender that part of him, T-Bone was fairly certain was virginal. However, he would be gentle. Male Feral maybe but this part of him was very female and he had no doubt the tom might harbor some fear about having that touched for the first time. He would draw on all his expertise of being with virginal females to insure the tom didn't suffer anything but pure enjoyment and pleasure from him.

Their caresses grew more urgent and needy and kisses deepening with tongues exploring each others essences. First one then the other began to strip the other of clothing a piece at a time.

Feral found the zipper of T-Bone's g-suit and pulled it down while T-Bone tugged on the night shirt Feral was wearing. Just as the zipper reached the bottom, the tabby pulled the shirt over Feral's head. Smirking at each other, they reluctantly separated and disposed of the rest of their clothing.

Now fully naked except for T-Bone's mask, they returned to the pleasure of kissing and caressing each other. Without their clothing the heat began to rise more quickly between them. Feral's big cock was already standing tall between their bodies with T-Bone's only slightly smaller one nestled close beside it. They groaned passionately, fingers digging into fur with more intensity and desire. Just the feel of another's unclothed body against their own was enough to satisfy the skin hunger they'd both suffered for so long.

T-Bone began to move them slowly toward the bed. They almost danced their way there, neither wanting to release the other as they clung tightly and moved gracefully toward their destination. Letting their bodies fall onto the bed, they immediately set to cuddling and play wrestling as they kissed and caressed.

Almost like a catnip frenzy the pair rolled and tussled in ecstasy, their excitement getting higher and higher until they both came with unexpected suddenness.

"Kat's Alive!" Feral huffed out as he lay on his back catching his breath.

"Oh yeah! That was amazing." T-Bone sighed, laying on his side and running a paw over Feral's chest.

"Definitely," Feral's said dreamily.

T-Bone smiled at the sound of utter satisfaction. Time to step up the pace. Tenderly, he stroked his fingers up and down the broad chest until he heard Feral begin to purr. The tom's breasts, he noted were bigger than a male's but smaller than a females. However, they were very sensitive as he began to lavish attention on the one closest to him.

He kneaded the soft flesh in his fingers, there not being enough to cup his palm around. His efforts were rewarded by a soft groan and shiver from his new lover. Smiling wickedly, he leaned closer and licked the plump nipple then blew on it.

Feral's eyes widened and he gasped. Wow! What a sensation, he thought.

Encouraged, T-Bone continued his attentions on the first breast before moving to do the same to the other. Before he decided to move down the tom's body, he had both nipples taut and hard.

To Feral they tingled and sent delicious ripples of pleasure down his body.

Grinning, T-Bone stroked Feral's belly and hips before reaching the proud cock that was already hardening with interest. He bestowed brief attention to it, giving the mushroom head a lick and kiss before moving on to his real target.

The perfume of an aroused female struck his nose with intense force. Eagerness filled him as he let his tongue savor the dripping offering from the swollen lips he found there.

Feral gasped anew and his hips nearly bucked at the feel of that hot tongue touching something that had never been acknowledged or used. Oh my God! That feels incredible, his mind thought, deliriously.

T-Bone soon had Feral mewing with intense desire and need but he never ceased his attention to his delectable target until the big tom roared his orgasm. Smirking, the tabby set about doing it all over again.

Feral meowed his shock and shuddered all over in reaction, his claws digging into the bedding as he tried to hold on as feelings he'd never experienced before raced up his spine and tightened everything within him.

Bringing his new lover to another climax, T-Bone rose over the big tom and kissed him senseless, letting Feral taste himself. When the tom had settled a bit, the tabby used his fingers this time to prepare his channel for what was to come. Not unexpectedly, Feral bucked and cried out, his womb clenching at the feel of those invading fingers sending lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine.

Watching his lover closely, T-Bone prepared to take them to the next step. This he had to do with great care because he had confirmed Feral was a virgin and would be quite tight. He brought his cock close to that female opening and rubbed it with his tip.

Feral shuddered and stared up at the tabby's face expectantly. Leaning down, T-Bone rubbed his cheek fur against the tom's and whispered, "are you ready for this kitten?"

"I...don't know..."

T-Bone paused to stare into the golden eyes questioningly. "Is that because you're afraid or because you're not ready to give up this part of you to me?" He asked gently.

Feral panted, his body trembling with excitement. On one paw, he wanted everything the tom was promising with all his expert touches, but on the other paw once he cross that barrier it was gone forever. Here was the moment...was this tom who he wanted for certain?"

The tom in question leaned close and nuzzled the dark tom tenderly. "I understand and won't hold it against you if you want to wait. This is a very important decision and I don't want you to be rushed into it and regret it later. We can do this later because, kitten, we are going to do this often," he promised hotly.

Feral shuddered at the feel of that hard cock pressing against his thigh but it was what T-Bone had said that truly made his decision. Such thoughtfulness and genuine concern for his well being was exactly what he wanted from a lover. A wolfish smile crossed his lips and he roughly kissed the tom on the mouth before puling away and saying, "Go for it! I want you and no one else."

Smiling back, joy in his heart, the tabby went back to preparing his lover sending the dark tom into raptures and panting pleas for completion. "Let's see if you're really ready, shall we..." T-Bone murmured then gently pressed inside freezing when Feral tightened and gasped, eyes wide with a hint of fear. "Easy love...I won't hurt you...ever...relax sweetness..." he cooed softly, distracting the tom by giving him an intense, toe-curling, kiss then sliding himself in a little at a time, feeling Feral's surrender as he sank deeper into that welcoming heat.

When he was completely seated, he raised his head to stare into those golden eyes. They were wide and excited...anticipation gleamed there but no pain. He smiled tenderly and laid his body down, placing his face against Feral's and nuzzling the thick neck.

"Here we go kitten," T-Bone warned and began to move. Feral shuddered beneath him but soon he was moving in sync with the tabby's thrusts and slowly, for there was no hurry, they built the tension higher and higher.

Feral felt as if he was trying to reach some impossible peak as his body tensed with incredible pleasure. That magnificent tool within him felt so fantastically wonderful. Then it happened. His toes curled, he couldn't breath, his body stiffened and lightning roared up his spine. He screamed as he came apart, a roar in his ears telling him T-Bone was coming at the same time. His insides felt the fiery heat of the male's seed filling him and it was indescribable.

T-Bone's head was floating and the body beneath him was limp and heaving for breath. It took a lot of effort for him to raise his head but when he did, he saw tears coursing down Feral's cheeks. Concerned, he tenderly caressed the others cheek.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oooohhh...no I'm fine," Feral sighed then smiled. He raised a heavy paw upward and caressed the back of his new lover. "You were magnificent and I loved every fantastic moment of it. I'm just overwhelmed and happy is all."

"Good." T-Bone was relieved. He'd wanted this to be the most important moment of the tom's life and he was pleased he'd delivered. Though extremely reluctant to leave his warm nest, he knew from experience, Feral would be sore if he stayed when the endorphins wore off so he gently removed himself and wasn't surprised to hear a sound of dismay from the big tom.

"Easy...you'd be too sore if I stayed there," he soothed.

"Ohh, I see. Well I'll trust your judgement on that," Feral sighed, pleased by the tom's concern for his comfort.

Smiling, T-Bone laid gentle butterfly kisses on the rugged face, feeling Feral smiling back. They lay there cuddling until they both drifted asleep.

Morning came but the sun's light was muted in the bedroom where the curtains were shut tight. Feral woke feeling incredible and only a little sore but a lot horny. He wanted more of that feeling he'd had last night so turned to the tabby who lay flat on his back, sound asleep.

Smiling wickedly, he began arousing the tom. He admired the powerful body and blessed his good fortune in finding such an excellent lover even if they were supposed to be enemies. He quickly banished that thought, nothing would interfere with his good mood right now.

He lavished attention to the tom's small nipples until he had them in hard peaks. T-Bone groaned but never awakened. Moving down to the tom's respectable tool, he studied it a moment. This was what had given him the greatest pleasure last night and hopefully would again this morning. He began licking and sucking on it with great relish.

T-Bone groaned even louder and began to move restlessly but it was when Feral lay his body down on him, that the tabby woke up and stared into those golden eyes.

"Well, hello handsome. I see you're anxious for more this morning, eh?"

"Yes!"

That short answer made T-Bone chuckle then a dark light filled his eyes. "Well then I won't keep you waiting but it won't be the way we did it last night. You're sore so a different position is called for this morning. Go to you paws and knees."

Surprised but willing, Feral did as asked then moaned when T-Bone laid his weight on top of his. But that wasn't as exciting and amazing as the feel of fangs in his scruff. His body jolted with shocked pleasure then that heavenly cock slid home inside him and he was overwhelmed. He moaned and bucked.

T-Bone set a smooth, gentle pace and brought them to an intense climax just minutes later. Feral slid flat beneath him after an impossibly soaring high. They lay still panting.

"How was that kitten?" he asked when he could speak again.

"More than I dreamed it could be," Feral's muffled voice said with sincerity.

T-Bone chuckled then carefully removed himself and left the bed entirely to Feral's surprise. "You need to soak so I'll fill the bath," the tabby said then left the room.

Feral sighed and lay relaxing. He was rather sore but not overly so however, he'd let the tabby pamper and care for him. It was so nice to have someone do that after being so alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The weekend seemed to fly by. They made love many times, hand fed each other meals, and talked about their feelings, what they needed to do to see each other safely, and when they would meet again.

Too soon it was dawn on a Monday morning. T-Bone hated to leave but to insure their secrecy he needed to leave before any saw him. They made love slow and tenderly first, shared a shower then breakfast before, reluctantly, sharing a passionate kiss goodbye.

Then T-Bone took his leave as the sun rose higher, rappelling down the apartment building from Feral's balcony, the big tom watching him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Drinking his coffee and watching the sun rise, Feral sighed happily. When T-Bone vanished from view, he went inside to his desk and sat down. He winced a bit as he was still sore. Opening a drawer beside him, he pulled out a simple black journal with a lock. Using a key he kept in a hidden drawer of the desk, he unlocked it and began to write.

_September 14__th__, 1996_

_I can't believe what I allowed to happen this weekend but I find I don't regret my decision. As I sit here gingerly, as certain parts of me echo with the soreness of a time well spent, I rejoice in being sexually free at last._

_So long I had been unsatisfied but no longer. All of me has been fully used and pleasured and I can't wait until it is again._

_I know the two of us are in for a difficult time keeping such a secret but it is well worth the risk. This weekend has taught me I can trust him. My lover is as compassionate and skilled as I'd hoped he would be and though love isn't in the picture I have a feeling it may appear in time._

_For now, I'm just happy to be held by strong arms and made love to just like anyone else. A relationship is a wonderful thing and I intend to make this work no matter what I must do to keep it strong and safe. _

_Finally, it's my turn to be happy. _

~fini~


End file.
